


#8 Predictions

by Averia



Series: Agent 37 [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spyral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was loyal to Spyral in a way Minos had never been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#8 Predictions

With Minos away everything would change, he knew it. Leaders formed their organisations. He had a feeling Helena would be different from Minos in ways he would not be able to predict. She was loyal to Spyral in a way Minos had never been.

How would he be able to complete his mission with her as Director of Spyral? She knew him too good for him to spy at her. Was it even necessary? Exposing the superheroes had been Minos goal but what would Helena’s be?

He had no idea how Spyral worked. It was as if he had only seen a glimpse of the organisation. Even the St. Hadrian’s real ties to the school remained a mystery. They did not integrate the girls into Spyral, at least it seemed that way. But the school’s stuff concisted of Spyral.

Grasping the whole structure of Spyral might take years, but would he have them?       

And how long would it take until he would accustom to killing, to lies and to guns. He had kept secrets about his identity long before Spyral but now he lied even more. He could use a gun but now he held one in his hands. How great was the distance between killing and him truly? How long would it stay?


End file.
